Cese al fuego
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Fuera del campo de batalla, la derrota es un trago amargo que no les queda de otra más que tomar. Mejor en compañía que en solitario, tal vez... La desesperanza no es algo que encaje en Yoshino, opina Ibusaki. E incluso si a ella le gusta ser dramática... él prefiere no verla llorar.


**De acuerdo, en este orden: ¿Shun? ¿Yūki? ¿SnS? **

**... Vale.**

**Disclaimer: **Shokugeki no Sōma no me pertenece.

* * *

**Cese al fuego.**

_Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Todo lo que les queda, luego de haber sufrido tal derrota a manos de la élite diez de Tōtsuki bajo el nuevo regimiento de la Central, es quedarse, un poco desesperanzados, a mirar por sus opciones, que no es que ahora sean muchas.

Expulsado, sin ninguna duda. Sin cabida al menor error, porque de ninguna forma ha podido ser capaz de superar con sus habilidades en la cocina a sus superiores de la élite diez. Son los mejores diez, después de todo. ¿Había tenido alguna pequeña oportunidad en un primer lugar...? ¿Siquiera Ibusaki en realidad había podido esperar ganar por alguna rara y extraordinaria razón...?

_No_.

Por supuesto que no. Nunca tuvo ninguna oportunidad. Y a pesar de todo él.

—Estoy expulsada...

La que irrumpe en el carril de su tren lógico —y algo pesimista— de pensamientos es nadie más ni nadie menos que Yūki. Quien llega y se sienta a su lado, sin mirarlo. Quien llega a él, se sienta a su lado y. Exhala un suspiro pesado que acaba convertido en una inmensa nube de vaho, blanco, dispersándose en el aire frío de la región de Hokkaido.

Entonces llega como un pequeño golpe y de pronto la tiene apoyada en el costado, en su hombro.

—Expulsada...

Ibusaki no sabe qué decir y acaba haciendo nada más que girarse el rostro hacia el lado opuesto al que tiene a Yoshino antes de suspirar, él igual. Viendo su propia exhalación dispersarse al cabo de unos segundos, como esa pequeña instancia de esperanza que logró encender en su pecho el no saberse solo y por su cuenta, el contar con el apoyo de alguien con tal reputación como lo era Nakiri Erina y que se encontrara en un bote tan grande formando parte de la alianza supuesta de los tan mal afamados _rebeldes_.

La presión que ejerce la cabeza de Yūki se incrementa, y entendiendo sin nada más que eso, bajo los índices de su experiencia en el trato con ella, se apresura a responder: —A mi también. Me expulsaron.

Le llega un pequeño sonido y no es difícil para él imaginarse la procedencia de ello. Es un sollozo, y un hipido que la chica no puede controlar. Está llorando, por supuesto.

A veces, a Ibusaki le da envidia la forma tan espontánea de liberar sus sentimientos que tiene esa chica, Yoshino Yūki. Es envidia, porque cómo le gustaría a él también poder llorar. Pero se ha criado y educado a sí mismo bajo el concepto, de que si tiene sentido que algo pase, si tiene coherencia y sentido lógico el que las cosas sucedan de tal forma, él no tenía ninguna justificación para llorar.

No había otras opciones, era así como debía pasar y él debía de haber estado preparado. Pero, por supuesto que sí que lo estaba. Sin embargo, y aunque él estuviera preparado mentalmente, aunque todo pareciera cobrar un sentido lógico y él se identificara como alguien realista antes que un soñador, los sentimientos que ahora tiene de frustración y desesperanza, la sensación de un nudo en la garganta y su pulso fuera del ritmo cotidiano...

Pone un brazo alrededor de Yūki antes de siquiera terminar bien de pensarlo, presionándola, abrazándola por los hombros y su mano libre se acerca a ponerse en el antebrazo de la chica, antes de colarse hasta ponerse por encima de su mano.

Yūki llora y él la abraza. Nunca le reclama, incluso con sus quejas incompletas y balbuceos que no se le entienden, la tranquiliza a ratos con unos pocos siseos y suaves « está bien, está bien » intercalados. Es un calorcito el que los hace a ambos sentirse aliviados, de pronto tan solo conscientes, de tenerse el uno al otro.

—Le... le prometimos a Erinacchi...

—Seguro ella lo entenderá. No creo que se enfade con nosotros...

—Per-pero... es que todo su esfuerzo...

—Yūki.

Los toma por sorpresa, a ambos en partes iguales, el que él la llame repentinamente por su nombre de pila.

—¿Qu-qué...? —ella apenas puede controlar a su voz para hacerla que no tiemble tanto.

Ibusaki se toma su tiempo, caricias que buscan apaciguar y un leve apretón cariñoso, antes de soltarla del abrazo para girarse en su dirección y ponerle las manos en los hombros. —Mírame —pide, en voz baja, de repente, con mucho cuidado a la hora de hacer su petición—, por favor, Yoshino.

A ella le toma unos segundos pero al final le hace caso y alza el rostro, mientras con las manos termina de limpiarse los rastros del llanto. Tiene los ojos relucientes de las lágrimas que parece que aún no ha terminado de derramar y las mejillas y nariz enrojecidas en parte también gracias al viento frío. De vez en cuando, sigue aspirando irregular, como si aún siguiera llorando.

A Ibusaki le conmueve verla en ese estado, aunque no puede evitar el pensamiento fortuito acerca de lo linda que es incluso así. Y cuando una lágrima se le desborda, él se asegura de secarla tan pronto como puede acunándole la mejilla en el proceso.

—Tú también te esforzaste, ¿no es así?

Yoshino no entiende, de buenas a primeras, un poco confundida y lo único que sus labios dejan escapar en un tembloroso '¿ehh...?'.

—Estudiando, atendiendo a las lecciones de Nakiri —Ibusaki aleja su mano entonces y las dos encuentran su camino para tomar las de ella—, y durante tu enfrentamiento en la cocina también, estoy seguro, que te esforzaste y diste todo lo que tenías al preparar tu platillo, ¿me equivoco?

Yūki parpadea en un par de veces en que parece desaparecer el exceso de agua en sus ojos. Y luego asiente, luego niega, después vuelve a asentir y entonces toma una larga respiración a la que suelta poco a poco e intenta mantener firme.

—Ahm, no... no te equivocas —consigue decir, apenas recompuestas, de su voz que no parece temblarle ahora, así como sus manos que ya no se estremecen de frío—. Me esforcé, hice lo mejor que pude...

Ibusaki puede ver el asomo de una sonrisa apareciendo en la boca de esa chica y no puede evitar sonreír, pero tan fugaz sonrisa se desvanece cuando a Yūki se le quiebra y los ojos se le llenan de nuevo de lágrimas. Un 'pero' están a punto de pronunciar sus labios cuando Ibusaki toma más firmemente sus manos y les da un ligero apretón.

—Te esforzaste. Y eso es todo lo que importa. Nakiri-san nunca podría estar enfadada por eso, ¿de acuerdo?

A Yoshino le es imposible apartar la mirada de los ojos determinados de Ibusaki, y así mismo, tampoco puede hacer más que estar de acuerdo con él. Sonreír y luego echar una pequeña risa en el mismo momento en que pronuncia, su voz limpia de todo su sentimiento de culpabilidad: —de acuerdo —al menos en ese momento, podría estar un poco libre de sus preocupaciones. Teniendo a Ibusaki que está más que aliviado al volver a verla sonreír.

Y ahí está su propia respuesta.

_Su paz._

Porque el mundo entero podría estar en su contra, pero mientras Yūki sonriera.

Mientras Ibusaki tuviera la sonrisa de Yoshino junto a su hiperactividad acostumbrada, tenía la certeza de que todo estaría bien.

Así que.

_Todo está bien._


End file.
